


That old black magic

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Категория: гет<br/>Пейринг: Минерва Макгонагалл/Северус Снейп<br/>Рейтинг: РG-15<br/>Жанр: romance<br/>Размер: мини<br/>Дисклеймер: Персонажи принадлежат Роулинг. Название и последняя строка фика взяты из одноименной песни Фрэнка Синатры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That old black magic

Маги живут долго. 

Живут ли они счастливо? Кому как повезёт. 

Маги живут долго, но цифры есть цифры, и «пятьдесят восемь» звучит как приговор. Через два года она разменяет седьмой десяток, а ему — помилуй Мерлин, как можно даже думать об этом? — только двадцать три. В своём наглухо застёгнутом сюртуке и со своей наглухо застёгнутой душой он кажется старше, но, когда по утрам он входит в зал и садится рядом, невыспавшийся, несчастный и такой молодой, становится очевидным, что Минерва ему в матери годится (но он определённо не годится ей в сыновья). 

— Северус, налить вам кофе?

— Спасибо, Минерва. Я сам.

Он ещё запинается, прежде чем назвать её по имени. Он ещё не привык видеть в ней коллегу. Женщину в ней он не увидит никогда. 

Утром она немного повертелась перед зеркалом. Без всякой задней мысли. А что такого? Вполне себе понравилась: фигура стройная (тощая, ехидно поправил внутренний голос), и в густых волосах нет седины (какая разница, под этой шляпой ты вполне можешь оказаться лысой — никто и не заметит), и… 

— Чёрт! 

— Северус, о чём вы только думаете?! 

Он сверкает злющими глазами, хотя это он опрокинул чашку с кофе на колени Минерве, а не наоборот. 

— Дайте, я вытру, — предлагает он сквозь зубы.

Минерва опускает глаза. По зелёной мантии расплылось тёмное пятно, похожее не сердце. Она представляет себе, как Северус наклоняется и салфеткой промокает пролитый кофе, касаясь её бёдер под тонкой тканью… 

— Я сама, — говорит Минерва севшим голосом и палочкой проводит над пятном. 

Северус отворачивается, раздосадованный (он не выносит неуклюжести, ни своей, ни чужой) и кусает губы. Минерва тоже отворачивается. Смотреть на его припухшую нижнюю губу выше её сил. 

Во время обеда он садится рядом с Альбусом. Теперь его место там, и Минерва лишается возможности спрашивать: «Северус, налить вам кофе?»

***

Минерва вертит в руках чашку и смотрит на Северуса. Он на неё сердит. У них снова размолвка, и опять из-за Гарри.

Сейчас самое время попросить Альбуса защитить Гриффиндор от нападок некоего распоясавшегося господина, снимающего баллы то за чих, то за свист… но она загляделась на морщину между бровей Северуса (слишком рано у него появилась эта морщина, и складки у рта, и чёрные тени в подглазьях), тут Альбус что-то спросил у Финеаса Найджелуса, и момент был упущен. 

Она прозевала удобный случай. Всё равно, как если бы кошка упустила мышь, засмотревшись на какие-нибудь дурацкие маргаритки. А вернее, на полынь. 

Минерва думала, что всё прошло, что этот последний всплеск эмоций — её жалкая любовь — исчез бесследно. Они привыкли друг к другу. Выработали ритуалы защиты своих подопечных. Научились уступать, когда победа оказывалась невозможной (не научились только определять, когда же она невозможна). Поделили территорию (Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафф, как всегда, не в счёт). И тут появился этот мальчик, их будущий спаситель, и нарушил призрачное равновесие. 

Если брадобрей бреет жителей деревни, кто бреет брадобрея? Кто будет спасать спасителя? Ну, конечно. Мы ведь герои невидимого фронта. Мы никак не можем наиграться… 

О чём она, о каких играх? Всё всерьёз. И если мальчик умрёт, если оба её мальчика умрут, то это будет не понарошку. Они не поднимутся с земли, не откроют глаза и не скажут: «А теперь всё сначала!» 

Уж этот Гарри! Вечное яблоко раздора — это если выражаться прилично, а если как есть — заноза в заднице (в чьей? не думаем… не думаем… ни про чьи задницы мы не думаем). 

Когда Минерву не вынуждают защищать честь своего факультета, она может признаться себе, что Гарри Поттер — изрядная докука. Хотя, безусловно, храбрец. Он ей нравится, но, боги, какая же это головная боль! Везде лезет, постоянно попадает в переделки, спорит с преподавателями, бросается заклинаниями в Малфоя… Ходячая проблема. 

Совсем, как Северус когда-то. Ох, и не любила она его! Из этого тихого омута черти лезли стаями. Он-то, конечно, считал себя жертвой, и считает до сих пор, но, если бы все жертвы были такими, палачи вымерли бы, как класс. Никогда не умел смягчать удар, даже если видел, что противник слабее. 

И сейчас не умеет. Для поддержания тонуса ему нужен враг, с которым можно меряться… эээ… силами каждый день. С Волдемортом и Альбусом он вынужден быть вежливым, с их сторонниками — сдержанным. Бедняга. Нелегко ему приходится, даже порядочной свары не с кем завести. После гибели Блэка одни школьники остались. Порой Северус не выдерживает и показывает клыки коллегам. 

Сейчас, когда он сидит в углу и щурится над чашкой кофе, трудно поверить, что у него вообще есть клыки. Вид у него такой мирный. Между чёрными прядями торчит наивный кончик розового уха. А волосы он опять не вымыл. Кстати, Минерва тоже (от шляпы определённо есть польза). 

Минерва представляет Северуса в остроконечной шляпе и фыркает. Он смотрит на неё с изумлением и отворачивается, сердито вздергивая плечи. Кончик уха из розового становится алым. 

— Минерва, вам жарко? 

— Да, немного. Чай горячий. 

Альбус кивает, улыбаясь ей одними глазами. Минерва краснеет ещё сильнее и принимает самый деловой вид, на какой только способна. 

— По-видимому, Альбус, нам придется как-то оградить Гарри от издёвок Северуса. Мальчику и так несладко. 

Северус усмехается, и эта гримаса означает: «Ты несёшь чушь».

— Вам больше нечем заняться, Минерва? Я был бы рад, если бы мои обязанности декана сводились к тому, чтобы оберегать тщеславие моих студентов. 

— Я не привыкла, чтобы со мной разговаривали в таком тоне! — вспыхивает она. 

— А я намерен именно так с вами разговаривать! 

Титаническим усилием воли Минерва подавляет вспышку ярости (только дай чувствам вырваться наружу, и кто знает, к чему это приведёт?) 

— Успокойтесь, Северус. Никто не машет перед вашими глазами красной тряпкой. 

— Вы забыли гриффиндорское знамя в своей спальне?

Альбус безуспешно пытается скрыть улыбку. Минерва поджимает губы. Северус смотрит торжествующе. Дурак. 

Кабинет они покидают вместе. В дверях Северус пропускает её вперёд, и его вежливость выглядит вызывающе. Минерва останавливается и ждёт, когда он выйдет. Это нелепо, но она ничего не может с собой поделать. Она сердита, и ей не хочется принимать от него любезность. Северус почти неслышно хмыкает. 

На лестницу он ступает первым и оказывается ступенькой ниже. Минерва смотрит сверху на линию его шеи и плеч и старается думать о чём-нибудь постороннем. Например, о квиддиче. 

— Следующий матч… — она и сама не знает, что собиралась сказать, и не узнает, потому что Северус внезапно делает шаг назад, и она налетает на него. 

Оба теряют равновесие, ещё чуть-чуть, и кубарем полетят вниз по ступенькам. Одной рукой Северус хватается за перила, а второй прижимает к себе Минерву. 

Она слышит, как бьётся его сердце. Оказывается, под слоями ткани у него тоже есть сердце! А он, наверное, думает, что у Макгонагалл сердечная аритмия. 

Её глаза на уровне его подбородка. Она видит чёрные точки пробивающейся щетины, и ей хочется превратиться в кошку и потереться об эту щетину щёчкой. 

Рука Северуса лежит на талии Минервы уверенно, по-хозяйски, и кажется, что именно там ей самое место. 

Минерва могла бы стоять так вечно, слушая его дыхание, сбившееся от неожиданности, прижимаясь к нему всем телом… Лестница останавливается. 

— Северус, отпустите меня. Необязательно было меня хватать за… за руки. 

Он секунду смотрит на неё, как будто хочет оставить за собой последнее слово, но ничего не может придумать.

— Вы предпочли бы проехаться по лестнице вниз головой? — бросает он, наконец, разворачивается и, миновав горгулью, выскакивает в коридор. 

— Спасибо, — запоздало говорит Минерва ему вслед, но он уже не слышит. 

В лестничной шахте пахнет пылью, и в носу начинает щипать, а глаза слезятся. 

Ночью, переодевшись ко сну, Минерва поворачивается спиной к зеркалу и обхватывает себя руками, так что кажется, будто чьи-то чужие руки касаются её лопаток. Наедине с собой она может позволить себе всё, что угодно, не боясь прослыть эксцентричной. 

Она чуть поворачивает голову и смотрит на свои-не-свои руки. Зрелище её успокаивает. Но, проснувшись поутру, она обнаруживает, что подушка мокра от слёз. 

***

Потом наступают тёмные дни. Слёз больше нет. Когда всё по-настоящему плохо, единственный способ выжить — запереть сердце на замок. 

Она поверила. Вот этого она потом не могла себе простить… хотя как она могла не поверить? Ведь Гарри видел всё своими глазами. 

И всё же она считала себя виноватой. Ей хотелось думать, что причиной яростной решимости, с какой она боролась за репутацию Северуса после войны, была вина. Но кроме вины, было кое-что ещё. Северус наполнял её мысли, как наполняет комнату угарный газ, если забит дымоход. Кто бы прочистил ей мозги!

О чём думал сам Северус, она не знала. Он всё принимал с одинаково непроницаемым видом: оскорбления, поздравления, плевок под ноги от Хмури, поцелуй от Молли — за спасенного Артура (Гарри, для разнообразия, сам спас себя, и весь мир в придачу), повестку на заседание Визенгамота, орден Мерлина… Единственное, чего он не принял — предложения вернуться в Хогвартс. 

Узнав об отказе, все вздохнули с облегчением. 

«Разумеется, это было решение Альбуса, — говорит Помона. — И всё же, вернись Северус, это было бы слишком — если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду». 

Минерва понимает. Она понимает всё, кроме одного: зачем она стучится в дверь дома Северуса. Судя по всему, хозяин дома разделяет её недоумение. 

Он жестом приглашает ее войти. На лице — привычное сдержанное неудовольствие. 

— Что вам нужно? 

— Я хотела вас увидеть, — честно отвечает она. 

— Вы меня увидели. Что дальше?

— Всё-таки вы хам, Северус. Могли бы предложить пожилой даме присесть. 

— Если бы я увидел здесь пожилую даму, непременно бы предложил. 

До Минервы не сразу доходит, а когда доходит, Северус уже не смотрит на неё. 

— Хотите кофе? — отрывисто спрашивает он. 

— Я не люблю кофе. 

— Тогда огневиски?

— Северус, за кого вы меня принимаете?

— За шотландку. 

— О. Ну, хорошо. Давайте свой виски… сассеннах.

Северус презрительно фыркает. 

— Да, сассеннах, и этим горжусь. 

— Мы получили назад Сконский камень. 

— Вам его вернули из снисхождения. 

— Шотландцы не нуждаются в снисхождении! — Минерва выпрямляется в кресле. 

— А в чём они нуждаются? 

На этот вопрос она могла бы ответить без труда, но вместо ответа лишь делает глоток из своего бокала и усмехается. За все эти годы она научилась не обмирать, когда он вот так вскидывает на неё глаза, а потом поворачивается в профиль, демонстрируя свой впечатляющий нос. Ей нравится его нос. Когда ей понравятся его волосы, можно будет брать её и сдавать в Святого Мунго. 

— Как странно видеть вас без шляпы, — Северус бросает на неё любопытный взгляд. 

— Как странно видеть вас без мантии, — парирует Минерва. 

Ну да. Её волосы всё ещё черны (несколько седых волос она выдернула утром), и она хотела, чтобы он это заметил. Только он не заметит. 

— О чём вы думаете? 

— О вас.

— Разумеется. Кроме меня, вам и подумать не о ком. 

В его голосе звучит ирония. Если бы он знал, как он прав!

Пережить влюблённость легко, но любовь умирает только вместе с тем, кто любит. Минерва никогда никому об этом не расскажет. 

— Вы не вернетесь в Хогвартс?

— Вы хотите, чтобы я прикончил нового директора?

— Какие мерзости вы говорите! 

— Я мерзкий тип. Разве вы это ещё не усвоили?

— Вы любите казаться хуже, чем вы есть на самом деле. А ещё вам доставляет удовольствие колоть глаза окружающим тем, что они не оценили ваших жертв. Это я усвоила вполне. 

— О, вы знаток человеческой психологии вообще и мужчин в частности. 

На его щеках проступают красные пятна. Она его разозлила. 

Напоминать Минерве о том, как мало она знает мужчин, всё равно, что гладить Минни против шерсти. Он тоже её разозлил. 

— Мы с вами в одной лодке, — говорит она с притворной мягкостью. — Старые холостяки. 

Два бирюка. Ты легилимент, так прочти эту мысль. Она специально для тебя. 

Северус смотрит исподлобья, а потом неожиданно усмехается. 

— Британия создана для того, чтобы быть холостяком, — говорит он почти добродушно. — Здесь мы чувствуем себя привольно. 

Он наклоняется над её креслом, чтобы снова наполнить бокал, и прядь его волос касается её щеки. 

— Не пролейте, — говорит она.

Северус резко выпрямляется.

— Зачем вы это сказали?

— Однажды вы уже пролили на меня кофе. 

— Вы всё ещё об этом помните? Столько лет прошло.

Ах, если бы ты был на её месте, ты тоже помнил бы всё: случайные прикосновения, неслучайные стычки, раздражённые гримасы и редкие улыбки! Но ты не помнишь. Тебе всё равно. 

— У меня хорошая память.

— Как и у меня. Почему вас не сделали директрисой?

— Я отказалась. 

— У вас были причины для отказа?

— Это не ваше дело. 

— Не моё, но я любопытен. 

— Привычка — вторая натура? Я вам не скажу. 

Минерва весь день ничего не ела, и виски ударяет ей в голову. 

— Я всё равно узнаю. — Северус ставит локти на стол и упирается подбородком в сложенные ладони. 

У него дьявольски красивые глаза. Больше ничего красивого в нём нет, но и этого достаточно. Он легилимент, снова вспоминает Минерва. Интересно, если он попробует вторгнуться в её мысли, она почувствует? С Альбусом ей этого никогда не удавалось. А может быть, Альбус никогда её не проверял. 

От алкоголя и печали мысли мешаются, и начинает кружиться голова. 

— Значит, вы не позволите облить себя виски, — задумчиво произносит Северус. — И как же мне теперь быть? 

— Что? 

— Придётся оставить намёки. Никакой пользы от них нет. Вы удивительно тупы в этом смысле. 

— Ничего не понимаю, — бормочет Минерва, подтверждая версию о тупости. 

— Ну, скажите прямо, что я вам неприятен, и я отстану. Как тогда, в мой первый год в Хогвартсе. Первый год в качестве преподавателя, я имею в виду. 

— Зачем же я скажу… я ничего такого даже… вовсе вы мне не неприятны! 

— Не мямлите, Минерва! Вам не идёт. Тоже мне, барышня на первом свиданье. 

— Северус, вы что, тогда специально пролили кофе мне на колени? 

— Я когда-нибудь что-нибудь делаю не специально? 

— И, по-вашему, так ухаживают за дамами? Хорошо ещё, что вы на меня котёл с зельем не опрокинули! 

— К сожалению, котла там не было.

— К сожалению?!

— Если бы я опрокинул на вас котёл, вам пришлось бы снять платье. 

— Северус. Север-рус. 

— Вы ведьма, сударыня. Я уверен, без чар тут не обошлось. Вы меня приворожили. 

— Я никогда не делала приворотов! Это низко. 

— Можете отпираться, сколько вам угодно. Я знаю правду. Вас нужно сжечь на костре. 

— Северус!

Она не выдерживает и начинает смеяться. Так она не смеялась уже давно — даже вспоминать не хочется, когда она хохотала от души в последний раз. 

— Если ты шутишь, я убью тебя, — говорит она, переводя дыхание.

От смеха на глазах выступают слёзы. Минерва вытирает их уголком платка, а они наворачиваются снова и снова. 

— Какой у тебя нелепый платок, — говорит Северус. — У тебя и бельё тоже в клеточку?

— Почему бы тебе не проверить?

— Почему бы нет?

Потому что… потому… 

Его руки Северуса так горячи, что тело Минервы тает, как воск; пальцы Северуса лепят его заново. 

Крошечная капелька крема для бритья, засохшая под ухом… серебряная цепочка на шее (на медальоне — изображение Афины)… шрам под правым соском — каждое открытие взрывает сознание, и в каждом взрыве сгорает десяток лет. Когда Минерва добирается до дорожки волос на животе Северуса, колени у неё подгибаются, и ему приходится подхватить её на руки. Ей снова восемнадцать. 

Старая добрая черная магия сработала — that old black magic called love. 

~ fin ~


End file.
